disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Rapunzel/Gallery/Films and Television
Images of Rapunzel in television and motion picture productions. Films ''Tangled Tangled baby Rapunzel.jpg|Rapunzel at the beginning of the film Queen.Babyrapunzel.PNG|Rapunzel and her mother. Rapunzelbaby.jpg Rapunzel's birh celebration.jpg|Rapunzel's parents commemorate Rapunzel's birth with a floating lantern. Fullscreen capture 112013 111715 AM.bmp.jpg|Sleeping baby Rapunzel. tangled-young.jpg|Rapunzel as a child. Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-2.jpg|Rapunzel's first appearance as a teenager Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-482.jpg rapunzel 49.jpg|"Well...what do you wanna do?" Rapunzel beginning her chores.jpg|Rapunzel's begins her chores. Sweeping.jpg Tangled (6).jpg|Rapunzel during "When will my life begin." Rapunzel.Painting.PNG|Rapunzel choosing the color she is going to use to paint in "When Will My Life Begin". rapunzel 167.jpg|Rapunzel putting together a puzzle Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-699.jpg|Then I'll stretch... Rapunzel pleads with her mother.jpg|Rapunzel pleads with Gothel. RapunzelMotherknowbest.png GothelRapunzel.png|Rapunzel with Mother Gothel tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-1464.jpg rapunzel rapped up in her own hair.jpg|Rapunzel wrapped up in her own hair. Mother Knows Best.png Rapunzel_1.png|Mother Gothel squeezing Rapunzel's cheeks. Tangled-Full-Movie-Screencaps-tangled-21683318-1876-1080.jpg Rapunzel initiallya fraid of Flynn.jpg|Rapunzel is scared of Flynn at their first meeting. Rapunzeltangled.jpg|Putting Flynn in her wardrobe. Rapunzeltangled2.jpg Rapunzeltangled3.jpg disney-tangled-rapunzel-pascal-flynn-disneys-rapunzel-16839059-1280-720.jpg|First discovering the crown Rapunzel tries on the crown.jpg Rapunzel yelled at.jpg|Rapunzel shocked and hurt after Mother Gothel yells at her. Rapunzel is never leaving.jpg|Rapunzel is shocked to discover she will never leave the tower. Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-4.jpg rapunzel 201.jpg|"Who are you and how did you found me?" Tangled-0700.jpg rapunzel 65.jpg|Rapunzel feels proud at having captured an intruder (Flynn/Eugene) Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3062.jpg|"''Now it's hidden where you'll never find it." Tangled (96).jpg Princess-Rapunzel-Meet-Flynn-Rider.jpg Tangled (97).jpg|"You will act as my guide..." tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-3425.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal aren't fooled by Flynn's smolder Rapunzel Sliding Down Tower On Hair.jpeg|Rapunzel sliding down her tower on her hair for the first time. Fullscreen capture 112013 114453 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapunzel's first time out of the tower Rapunzel excited by her freedom.jpg Tangled-disney-princess-19816541-1280-727.jpg|One of the bipolar episode sequences. Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3679.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3686.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-3693.jpg tumblr_lg6h6mrGef1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Rapunzel tangled in her own hair. rapunzel 2.jpg|Rapunzel is a "despicable human being." Tangled (130).jpg Tangled (131).jpg Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-7.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4297.jpg|"Well I do like ducklings." tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4310.jpg|Rapunzel and Pascal frightened. FlynnRapunzelPub.jpg Fullscreen capture 112013 114934 AM.bmp.jpg|Frightened Rapunzel. Fullscreen capture 112013 114950 AM.bmp.jpg|Raupnzel and Flynn looking at the wanted poster tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-4510.jpg|"Haven't any of you ever had a dream?" Kinogallery.com Rapunzel D shot 41.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel F shot 14.jpg Rapunzel-hook-hand.jpg tumblr_lhhxe1udNR1qhbg2ho1_500.png Kinogallery.com Rapunzel F shot 11.jpg Kinogallery.com Rapunzel E shot 9.jpg Rapmovie13.jpg I've got a dream.jpg|I've got a dream. Fullscreen capture 112013 115431 AM.bmp.jpg|Rapuznel and Flynn hiding in The Snuggly Duckling. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-5018.jpg|Rapunzel giving a kiss to Hookhand Rapunzel and Flynn leave the tavern.jpg|Rapunzel and Flynn escape the Snuggly Duckling. rapunzel 319.jpg|"Nope." Fullscreen capture 112013 115708 AM.bmp.jpg|"FLYNN?!" Fullscreen capture 112013 115724 AM.bmp.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-5368.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-6171.jpg|Rapunzel uses her powers to heal Flynn rapunzel 1.jpg|"So, Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?" Tangledcampfire.jpg Rapunzel's smile.jpg|Rapunzel's warm smile. rapunzel 232.jpg|Rapunzel can't believe Gothel found her. Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-6.jpg Rapunzel-maximus.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-7189.jpg|"And it's also my birthday, just so you know!" Chameleon Company.jpg|Rapunzel & Pascal. Pascal rapunzel flynn.jpg Eugene (74).jpg|Flynn and Rapunzel share a moment disney-tangled-flynn-rapunzel-pascal-mothergothel-tangled-17082075-1280-690.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-7344.jpg|Rapunzel's hair braided and adorned with flowers. Tangled-disneyscreencaps com-7389.jpg|There's something familiar about the baby girl lying in the Queen's arms... rapunzel-kingdom-dance.jpg Kingdomdanceer.jpg|Eugene and Rapunzel. Eugene rapunzel kingdom dance.jpg Flynn-and-Rapunzel-4ever-love-tangled-22865822-1920-1080.jpg|Cupcakes! Tangled-screencaps-flynn-and-rapunzel-20559981-1876-1080.jpg Tangled (259).jpg Tangled (260).jpg Tangled (262).jpg Tangled (263).jpg Tangled (266).jpg Tangled (268).jpg Tangled (271).jpg Rapunzel-i-see-the-light.png Rapunzel in I see the light.jpg|Rapunzel in I see the light Tangled (273).jpg Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-1.jpg rapunzel 152.jpg|A Happy Face Tangled (276).jpg Tangled (278).jpg Tangled (279).jpg|Rapunzel living her dream. rapunzel 299.jpg|Eugene takes Rapunzel by the hand. Tangled.JPG|In I See the Light. TANGLED_4260.jpg Fullscreen capture 112013 122304 PM.bmp.jpg|Rapuznel waiting for Eugene to come back. tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-8590.jpg|Frightened Rapunzel. rapunzel 345.jpg TANGLED_4517.jpg Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-3.jpg rapunzel 253.jpg|"Did I mumble mother?" tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9256.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9274.jpg rapunzel 16.jpg|"You were wrong about the world!" Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9305.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps_com-9716.jpg|Rapunzel tied/chained up and gagged. Rapunzel-Tangled-Blu-ray-5.jpg rapunzel 328.jpg|"For every minute of the rest of my life I will fight!" tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9793.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9894.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9917.jpg Tangled_62_0001.jpg|Reassuring Eugene. tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9910.jpg rapunzel 331.jpg|"I can't let you die." tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9930.jpg a_bitter_end_by_zaiyuri-d3glzqs.jpg|Eugene cutting Rapunzel's hair before dying. tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-9948.jpg tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10010.jpg rapunzel 303.jpg|Rapunzel is shellshocked after seeing Gothel fall to her death. rapunzel 146.jpg|Eugene dies in Rapunzel's arms as she begins to sob. Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Mourning Eugene. rapunzel 61.jpg|An Impressed Rapunzel watches the tear heals Eugene. PDVD_297.PNG|Rapunzel is happy for Eugene is alive. Flynn-Rapunzel-hug-rapunzel-and-eugene.jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10365.jpg tumblr_lfon8x8wse1qf0fbfo1_500.jpg|Rapunzel and Eugene's first kiss. vlcsnap-2011-04-19-02h08m07s9.png|Rapunzel reuniting with her family. Royal Family Reunited - Tangled.jpg Princess-Rapunzel-Ending-of-disneys-tangled.jpg Eugene (95).jpg Tangled-Movie-Screencaps-tangled-21739952-1876-1080.jpg Eugene (97).jpg Tangled-disneyscreencaps.com-10709.jpg ''Tangled Ever After tangled-ever-after-disneyscreencaps_com-100.jpg Tangled-ever-after-disneyscreencaps com-143.jpg rapunzel 349.jpg Tumblr inline mz9l5513m71rapryu.png Eugene (105).jpg 20130816152700!Film05.jpg Tangled: Before Ever After Tangled-Before-Ever-After-83.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-86.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-89.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-6.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-31.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-26.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-94.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-97.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-99.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-109.png Flynn & Rapunzel Kiss Attempt - Tangled Before Ever After (3).jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-121.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-66.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-74.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-75.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-80.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-81.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-11.png|"What are they?" Tangled-Before-Ever-After-13.png|Rapunzel's magic hair is back Tangled-Before-Ever-After-18.png|"Did you see the 70 ft of ''my father’s going to kill me growing from my head?" Tangled-Before-Ever-After-21.png|"There shouldn't be any uh ohs." Tangled-Before-Ever-After-22.png|"Uh oh." Tangled-Before-Ever-After-53.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-104.png|Hiding her hair under the bed Tangled-Before-Ever-After-2.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-4.jpg|"Surprise." Tangled-Before-Ever-After-26.png|"Thank you for understanding." Tangled-Before-Ever-After-56.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-124.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-101.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-34.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-38.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-43.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-46.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-27.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-30.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-27.jpg Tangled-Before-Ever-After-33.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-57.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-59.png Television ''Once Upon a Time First Iteration 314RapunzelHistory.png|Alexandra Metz as Rapunzel in ''Once Upon a Time. Once Upon a Time - 3x14 - The Tower - Rapunzel.jpg Second Iteration Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Tremaine Captures Fairy Godmother.jpg|Lady Tremaine captures the Fairy Godmother Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Lady Tremaine.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x01 - Hyperion Heights - Holding Wand.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Lady Tremaine and Cinderella.jpg Once Upon a Time - 7x06 - Wake Up Call - Anastasia and Lady Tremaine.jpg Once Upon A Time -7x02-A Pirate Life-Victoria Watche sHenry.png Once Upon a Time - 7x03 - The Garden of Forking Paths - Jacinda and Victoria.jpg Once Upon A Time 7x04-Shame.png Once Upon A Time-7x07-Eloise Gardener-Wear Her Down.png Once Upon a Time - 7x07 - Eloise Gardener - Gothel and Victoria.jpg ''Sofia the First The Curse of Princess Ivy 01.jpg|Rapunzel with Sofia and Amber. The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-23.png The-Curse-of-Princess-Ivy-20.png Rapunzel Sofia the First Curse of Ivy.jpg|"It looks like you two could use a lift." Rapunzel in Sofia the First 1.png|"Evil princesses..." Rapunzel in Sofia the First 3.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 4.png|"So, how did you wind up down there?" Rapunzel in Sofia the First 5.png|"OH! So you ''stole it?" Rapunzel in Sofia the First 6.png|"I'm not so sure..." Rapunzel in Sofia the First 7.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 8.png|"Well, I knew a thief once and he had a lot of bad deeds to make up for." Rapunzel in Sofia the First 9.png Rapunzel in Sofia the First 10.png Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p (1).JPG|"If you'd truly love your sister, you'll know what to do when the time comes." Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-7.JPG|"Evil women pretending to be my mother, I can handle." Sofia the First S02E18 The Curse of Princess Ivy 1080p-9.JPG ''Tangled: The Series Tangled-Before-Ever-After-51.png What the Hair 16.jpg Tangled-the-series-1.png What the Hair 17.jpg Tangled-the-series-4.png Tangled-the-series-5.png What the Hair 11.jpg Tangled-the-series-19.png Tangled-Before-Ever-After-54.png Tangled-the-series-9.png What the Hair 2.png What the Hair 3.png What the Hair 14.jpg Tangled-the-series-10.png Rapunzel's Enemy 2.jpg Rapunzel's Enemy 7.jpg Rapunzel's Enemy 9.jpg Miss Misty.png|Rapunzel in disguise Rapunzel's Enemy 16.jpg Tangled-the-series-3.png Tangled-the-series-18.png Tangled-the-series-12.png Fitzherbert P.I. 3.png Rapunzel’s little fandom.jpg Challenge of the Brave 6.png Challenge of the Brave 10.jpg Challenge of the Brave 19.jpg Challenge of the Brave 21.jpg Challenge of the Brave 27.jpg Challenge of the Brave 9.png Cassandra v. Eugene 1.png Cassandra v. Eugene 2.png|Laughing evilly Cassandra v. Eugene 6.jpg Cassandra v. Eugene 11.jpg Cassandra v. Eugene 13.jpg Cassandra v. Eugene 14.jpg The Return of Strongbow 7.png The Return of Strongbow 9.png The Return of Strongbow 4.png The Return of Strongbow 14.png The Return of Strongbow 15.png The Return of Strongbow 11.png In Like Flynn 6.jpg In Like Flynn 9.jpg In Like Flynn 10.jpg In Like Flynn 18.jpg Great Expotations 2.jpg Great Expotations 3.jpg Great Expotations 4.jpg Great Expotations 12.png Tangled-the-series-22.png Great Expotations 5.jpg Great Expotations 21.jpg Great Expotations 23.jpg Great Expotations 25.jpg Under Raps 18.png Under Raps 5.png Under Raps 16.jpg Under Raps 6.png Under Raps 7.png Under Raps 9.png One Angry Princess 22.png One Angry Princess 25.png One Angry Princess 32.png One Angry Princess 2.png One Angry Princess 35.png Pascal's Story 12.png Pascal's Story 4.png|Young Rapunzel meets Pascal for the first time Pascal's Story 1.png Pascal's Story 5.png Pascal's Story 6.png Pascal's Story 7.png Pascal's Story 18.jpg Pascal's Story 21.png Pascal's Story 19.jpg Pascal's Story 20.jpg|Uncomfortable about returning to the tower Pascal's Story 25.jpg Big Brothers of Corona 48.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-19.png Big Brothers of Corona 71.png Big-Brothers-of-Corona-24.png Big Brothers of Corona 28.jpg The-Wrath-of-Ruthless-Ruth-4.png|"Are you telling ghost stories?" The-Wrath-of-Ruthless-Ruth-9.png The-Wrath-of-Ruthless-Ruth-5.png The Wrath of Ruthless Ruth 13.png|Meeting Ruthless Ruth The-Wrath-of-Ruthless-Ruth-12.png|"Catchy." Listen Up.png|Singing along with Ruthless Ruth Max's-Enemy-2.png Max's-Enemy-6.png Max's-Enemy-11.png The Way of the Willow 26.png|Meeting her Aunt Willow The Way of the Willow 21.png The Way of the Willow 20.png The-Way-of-the-Willow-12.png The-Way-of-the-Willow-14.png Queen-for-a-Day-3.png Queen-for-a-Day-2.png|Rapunzel as Queen of Corona Queen-for-a-Day-4.png Queen-for-a-Day-7.png|"Snow day!" Queen-for-a-Day-5.png Queen for a Day 14.jpg Queen for a Day 15.jpg Queen for a Day 16.jpg Painter's Block 3.jpg Painter's Block 8.png|Rapunzel under a spell Painter's Block 12.jpg Painter's Block 4.jpg Painter's Block 15.jpg Painter's Block 7.jpg Not in the Mood 21.jpg Not in the Mood 3.png|"Pittsford is the pits." Not in the Mood 6.png Not in the Mood 8.png Not in the Mood 9.png Not in the Mood 11.png Not in the Mood 12.png Not in the Mood 1.png|Rapunzel moody Not in the Mood 16.png Not in the Mood 30.jpg Not in the Mood 32.jpg The-Quest-for-Varian-3.png The-Quest-for-Varian-5.png The-Quest-for-Varian-6.png The-Quest-for-Varian-2.png The-Quest-for-Varian-24.jpg The-Quest-for-Varian-12.png The-Quest-for-Varian-16.png The-Quest-for-Varian-17.png Miscellaneous Rapunzelflynn Frozen.jpg|Rapunzel's cameo in ''Frozen as she enters the castle of Arendelle with Anna passing her. Category:Character galleries Category:Disney Princess galleries Category:Tangled galleries Category:Sofia the First galleries Category:Once Upon a Time galleries